Amber
Amber ''Well we gotta keep the audience happy! So let's get this battle going! Let's turn up the heat! '' Amber von Brandt is the eighth gym leader of the Aevium Region. She specializes in the Fire-type. She gives out the Flare Badge to trainers that defeat her. Her mother is Tesla von Brandt, a member of Aevium's Elite 8. Her father was the late Dark Type leader Deagan. Personality True to her type, Amber has a fiery personality. She is quick to anger, and often lashes out at whoever sets her off, usually for a trivial reason. Even when she's calm she tends to yell and swear a lot. She is extremely self-centered, due to the fact that she's been spoiled by Tesla. She constantly demands others to do things for her, but never does anything herself for others. At the beginning of the game she doesn't have any friends, and it's clear she's not very good at being one as she doesn't even let Venam when she's hanging out with the player. At first she doesn't take care of any responsibilities, refusing to battle the player for a gym badge simply because she doesn't feel like it. After she's abducted by Madelis however, she starts taking her responsibilities more seriously. She has a love for music, which she probably inherited from Tesla, who was in a band when she was younger. In the game Amber is first encountered in the Aquamarine cave where she asks the player to get her CD back from Venam. When Venam appears, they argue, and Amber gets so riled up, she falls through the ground and the player and Venam rescue her. The bad blood between them is made clear as years ago, Amber was blamed for causing a fire which soon became a city-wide threat, and Venam's father Matthew Vasile took the blame. Mr. Blakeory wasn't satisfied with just evicting Matthew and banning him from Gearen, so he evicted and subsequently banned Amber and Tesla as well. Amber was playing with Venam at the time, and Amber insists she was framed. Her history with Saki is unknown, but it should be known that Saki's father is Mr. Blakeory. Soon after this, the player meets Amber again, this time in Telia Town, in Tesla's Villa, where she forces the player to fight Saki and Venam at the same time in order to battle Amber. Melia helps you in this fight. Upon defeating Saki and Venam. Amber then runs off to go advertise her party and basically ignores the player's victory. Upon leaving the house, she is abducted by Team Xen admin Madelis, and Tesla goes to rescue her. Amber is met again in Valor Mountain where Tesla and Madelis have been swallowed by a Kyogre. The player must defeat the Kyogre in order to proceed to interact with Amber. After defeating the Kyogre, Kyogre will spit up Madelis and Tesla, and after a short exchange between the two, Amber will apologize for her behavior and attitude towards her mom. After this Amber and Tesla will leave Valor Mountain. After the events on Valor Mountain, Amber invites the player to her "party" which ends up being the Gym. After getting the Gym's hype to max with a mix of Battling trainers, interacting with people, and changing the music, the player is able to fight Amber. Upon defeating her they receive the Flare Badge. After this, Amber invites the player to her room after the gym battle, and Venam comes looking for the player. Amber pushes her out since she intends on having time alone with the player. She turns on the TV, and her and the player see a report involving West Gearen City, which Amber calls "boring". Venam barges back in, and eventually takes the player to go find Melia, who went missing during the party. Amber is not seen for a long time after the events on Terajuma Island. She appears again when she hears Venam has been turned into stone. She comes out of worry for her friend, but in the middle of discussing Venam's condition with Isha and the gang, Damian, presumed to be the petrified Dark-type leader, enters the room. He reveals that he faked his petrification, and Amber exposes that he isn't the Dark-leader at all. She reveals that there is no Dark-type leader in Aevium, as the last Dark-leader was Amber's father Deagan, who hasn't been heard from since he abandoned his family to travel the world. Damian admit's that he's actually the Dragon-type leader, and that he pretended to be the Dark-leader and turned to stone to attract the attention of Alexandra, who he assumes is travel with a being who, unbeknownst to him, calls herself Nim. He warns the player, Melia, Kanon and Amber about Nim being a demonic being capable of destroying the world. After he leaves Amber insists he's a "jerk". After that, Amber leaves the hospital to take care of her duties as a referee for the Stargazing Tournament in Grand Dream City, a job she was asked to do by Cassandra. When Melia and the player are sent to an alternate future after stopping Vivian's sacrifice, they meet an alternate version of Amber on the hideout. In this time, she is the adopted daughter of Kenneth, who has to take care of her after Tesla gets abducted by the Renegade. After the hideout is raided by the Renegade, Amber assists in taking over the S.S. Paradise. Before reaching their destination, Amber and the player notice a large machine that apparently contains the genetic information of every single Pokémon, even ones who have stopped existing in that timeline. When confronting Melanie at Blacksteeple Castle, she gets manipulated by her to turn on Melia and the player, and starts beating Melia. If Melia decides to hand over the Time Diamond to Melanie, Amber will be present for Melanie's coronation. If Melia decides to flee, Amber will perish along with the other alternate future characters, and her corpse will be seen alongside the beach house the player found themselves in both times they've died. If Melia decides to do nothing, Melanie will eventually give up, and Amber will grab the detonator from her. In this story branch, the alternate version of Amber will last be seen alongside the alternate versions of Mosely, Tesla, Kenneth and Valerie, all deciding to travel the world together. This is the last of Amber's involvement in the story as of Version 10. Relationships With Tesla Though Amber is a very demanding child, she still loves and respects her mother. It's plausible she inherited her love of music and preference of Fire-types from Tesla. Tesla cares about Amber more than anything, and immediately rushes to save her when Amber is abducted by Madelis. When Venam steals Tesla's Charizard, Amber tracks her down all the way to West Gearen City, where Amber is banned from, to retrieve it. With Deagan Amber did not have a positive relationship with her father, who might have been an alcoholic. He abandons Tesla and Amber when the latter is very young, and dies in Icefall Cave. From what Amber says about her father in the present time, it's implied she doesn't know he passed away, and is very much resentful for his abandonment. With Venam Amber and Venam used to be good friends, until Amber was blamed for a fire in Gearen that got her and Venam's father banned from the city. When they are reunited after many years, they are not on friendly terms. However, when Venam gets turned to stone Amber comes to the hospital to visit, and even after everything she still considers Venam and herself to be friends. With the player The player is the first friend Amber has in a long time. She gets very possessive of them, and won't even let Venam into her room when she and the player are hanging out. When climbing Valor Mountain, the player has a choice to save Amber from Madelis or not, though Amber gets rescued regardless. Pokémon Gym battle Amber is battled on the Volcanic Field in a Double Battle Format Casual Mode The List of Pokémon in her Casual Mode team can be found under the collapsed content: |movename1 = Fever Pitch|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Solar Beam|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Rapid Spin|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Stealth Rock|HPEVs =76 |AtkEVs = 76|DefEVs = 76|SAtkEVs = 76|SdefEVs = 76|SpeEVs = 76|HPIVs = 10|AtkIVs = 10|DefIVs = 10|SAtkIVs = 10|SdefIVs = 10|SpeIVs = 10}} |movename1 = Darkest Lariat|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Flare Blitz|movecolor3 = |movename3 = U-turn|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Fake Out|HPEVs = 78|AtkEVs = 78|DefEVs = 78|SAtkEVs = 78|SdefEVs = 78|SpeEVs = 78}} |movename1 = Fever Pitch|place = Third|dexnum = 059|pokemon = Arcanine|type = Fire|ability = Intimidate|level = 52|item = None|nature = Modest|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Close Combat|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Snarl|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Protect|HPEVs = 78|AtkEVs = 78|DefEVs = 78|SAtkEVs = 78|SdefEVs = 78|SpeEVs = 78}} |movename1 = Sunny Day|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Thunderbolt|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Psychic|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Fever Pitch|HPEVs = 79|AtkEVs = 79|DefEVs = 79|SAtkEVs = 79|SdefEVs = 79|SpeEVs = 79}} Normal Mode The List of Pokémon in her Normal Mode team can be found under the collapsed content: |movename1 = Fever Pitch|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Stealth Rock|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Earth Power|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Rapid Spin|HPEVs = 252|AtkEVs = 0|DefEVs = 4|SAtkEVs = 252|SdefEVs = 0|SpeEVs = 0|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} |movename1 = Drain Punch|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Darkest Lariat|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Flare Blitz|movecolor4 = |movename4 = U-turn|HPEVs = 0|AtkEVs = 252|DefEVs = 4|SAtkEVs = 0|SdefEVs = 0|SpeEVs = 252|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} |movename1 = Snarl|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Fever Pitch|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Morning Sun|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Wild Charge|HPEVs = 252|AtkEVs = 0|DefEVs = 4|SAtkEVs = 0|SdefEVs = 252|SpeEVs = 0|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} |movename1 = Heat Wave|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Will-o-Wisp|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Nasty Plot|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Hidden Power|HPEVs = 4|AtkEVs = 0|DefEVs = 0|SAtkEVs = 252|SdefEVs = 0|SpeEVs = 252|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} |movename1 = Rock Slide|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Close Combat|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Thunder Punch|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Flare Blitz|HPEVs = 0|AtkEVs = 252|DefEVs = 4|SAtkEVs = 0|SdefEVs = 0|SpeEVs = 252|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} |movename1 = Focus Blast|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Thunderbolt|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Psychic|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Fever Pitch|HPEVs = 104|AtkEVs = 0|DefEVs = 0|SAtkEVs = 252|SdefEVs = 0|SpeEVs = 152|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} Intense Mode The List of Pokémon in her Intense Mode team can be found under the collapsed content: |movename1 = Heat Wave|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Grass Knot|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Psychic|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Psyshock|HPEVs = 0|AtkEVs = 0|DefEVs = 4|SAtkEVs = 252|SdefEVs = 0|SpeEVs = 252|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} |movename1 = Drain Punch|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Darkest Lariat|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Thunder Punch|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Flare Blitz|HPEVs = 252|AtkEVs = 252|DefEVs = 4|SAtkEVs = 0|SdefEVs = 0|SpeEVs = 0|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} |movename1 = Heat Wave|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Air Slash|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Fire Blast|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Ancient Power|HPEVs = 0|AtkEVs = 0|DefEVs = 4|SAtkEVs = 252|SdefEVs = 0|SpeEVs = 252|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} |movename1 = Rock Slide|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Close Combat|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Thunder Punch|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Flare Blitz|HPEVs = 0|AtkEVs = 252|DefEVs = 4|SAtkEVs = 0|SdefEVs = 0|SpeEVs = 252|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} |movename1 = Eruption|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Fever Pitch|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Hidden Power|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Focus Blast|HPEVs = 0|AtkEVs = 0|DefEVs = 4|SAtkEVs = 252|SdefEVs = 0|SpeEVs = 252|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} |movename1 = Focus Blast|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Psychic|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Thunderbolt|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Fever Pitch|HPEVs = 104|AtkEVs = 0|DefEVs = 0|SAtkEVs = 252|SdefEVs = 0|SpeEVs = 152|HPIVs = 31|AtkIVs = 31|DefIVs = 31|SAtkIVs = 31|SdefIVs = 31|SpeIVs = 31}} Strategy Amber's signature move is called "Fever Pitch". It's a move that varies depending on the "Hype" at her party, when at maximum hype it is a special 150 BP Fire move. The hype can be decreased by leaving the party multiple times. Casual Amber sets up Sun day via Drought here and attempts to overpower you with coverage and strong physical power, and she wraps it up with a strong special attacker in the back. Pokemon who can learn Rock Slide and Earthquake can end up overpowering her despite the intimidates. Fast Pokemon also outspeed pretty much all of hers, which makes it easy to land hits first, status, etc. Normal Like in casual, Amber sets up sun via Drought, except this time she has more of a team. Summoning Rain is basically useless since She has two Sun setters with Torkoal and Ninetales. Earthquake and Rock Slide are useful as expected, but nulled by intimidates and constant Solar Beams and Fighting type moves. Intense This battle doesn't lead with Intimidate or Drought like the others, but instead with strong leads covering each others weaknesses. To add to this, Delphox essentially gets a quiver dance with the Elemental Seed it holds, and Incineroar's Intimidate makes it harder to hurt before it destroys your team. Ninetales is in the back in case of Rain, and Moltres has an immunity to ground, as well as great special attack to beat down your team. Naturally, her Magmotar's natural bulk and good special attack is also problematic. Again, Rain will work to take out the leads, but it's not consistent. Rock Sliders are amazing here since without Intimidate problems, her Pokemon are really easy to get kills on. Overall, Amber is one of the few leaders you can brawl with because of the options you've been given. However, underestimating her is the easiest way to lose any battle, and it should be taken into consideration these analyses cannot account for each team and each scenario. Quotes ''Let's heat it up!- ''Amber pre battle. Rewards TM50-Overheat Sprites In Where Love Lies Amber doesn't make a physical appearance in Where Love Lies, but she's mentioned by Kenneth as Tesla's daughter. Later Kenneth finds out that Amber's father is his estranged brother Deagen, making Kenneth Amber's uncle. Amber is last mentioned by Deagan as he's hanging off a cliff, his last wish is for Kenneth to tell Amber that her father loves her. Since Amber is never mentioned again in Where Love Lies, it can be assumed that Kenneth didn't fulfil that promise. Trivia * Amber is a type of yellow color which is often present in conventional fires. * In earlier versions, Amber was pushed down a mountain by Venam. * Also in earlier versions, you could team up with whoever you felt like during the double battle against Saki and Venam. It may have not even been against Saki and Venam. * Amber's uncle is the late Fighting type gym leader Keta. * Even though Kenneth and Tesla are married in the alternate future, Kenneth still isn't Amber's biological father. What happened to Deagan in that timeline is unknown. Category:Gym Leader